1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foam-forming net for face-washing which can allow a facial washing toiletry such as liquid soap, solid soap and the like to foam finely and silkily when removing makeup or washing a face with the facial washing toiletry. This invention also relates to a method of preparing the foam-forming net for face-washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A various kinds of soaps and facial washing toiletries have been developed for removing a makeup such as foundation cream, rouge and the like. However, they are directly applied on a skin without allowing them to foam in particular, then the skin is rubbed with hands to make them interact with dirt, thereafter they are washed away with water together with the dirt.
However, an application of these facial washing toiletries of high concentration directly on the skin stimulates strongly the skin, causing rough skin. Therefore, in the directions of the facial washing toiletries is given a CAUTION: If an abnormality is observed on the skin, please stop using and have a consultation with a dermatologist. And the development of a facial washing toiletry kind to the skin or an auxiliary makeup tool has been desired. The present inventor has developed a foam-forming net for face-washing as an auxiliary makeup tool kind to the skin by which face-washing may be carried out efficiently even when using a small amount of the facial washing toiletry and which can allow the facial washing toiletry to foam finely and silkily (JP-A-10-276928 (xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d means Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai))), which has been further improved to accomplish this invention allowing the facial washing toiletry to foam more silkily and more efficiently.
That is to say, it has been verified that foam adsorbs dirt particles more strongly than a solution as it is, thereby increasing detergency and that more fine foam has more extremely effect. The fundamentals essential to make the skin clean and beautiful are to keep the metabolism of the skin itself normal. By removing dirt contained in the bottom of a pore such as makeup, sebum, dust in the air and the like, the metabolism of a cell is activated and aged keratin layers are peeling off and consequently a moist and beautiful skin may be revive. This is a normal cycle of the skin.
The fundamentals of face-washing are to remove dirt without stimulation or load on the skin. Accordingly, when a user makes use of the facial washing toiletry of strong detergency only for reason that he does not care as long as dirt may be removed, there is the risk of removing substances essential to the skin.
An object of this invention is to provide an auxiliary makeup tool for face-washing allowing a facial washing toiletry to foam more finely and more efficiently which can enter all parts of pores, thereby removing dirt efficiently, even if the facial washing toiletry is of weak stimulation to a skin.
The above-described object may be attained by forming opposite air layers which are formed by getting both ends of a thermowelded part of one end of a cylindrical plastic net having an appropriate width and length and having at least one diamond-shaped mesh one side of which is an approximately one millimeter butted against each other in a state that an edge of the net is parted right and left at a mid-part of the thermowelded part, a thermowelded part of an area in the vicinity of the edge is pushed inside and the net is turned inside out, net layers formed upward and downward to the air layers, and a substantially hemispherical net layer formed via a finger-inserting ring or cap which is attached in a state that the other end of the cylindrical plastic net is put together and bound to fix, a top of a bound part is turned inside and the finger-inserting ring or cap is attached to an upper end of the top to provide two layers leading partially outside in a mid-part of the net to increase an contact ratio with air and a contact ratio of the net itself to form more silky foam more efficiently.
Further, the above-described object may be attained by a method of preparing a foam-forming net for face-washing characterized in that both ends of a thermowelded part of one end of a cylindrical plastic net having an appropriate width and length and having at least one diamond-shaped mesh one side of which is an approximately one millimeter are got butted against each other in a state that an edge of the net is parted right and left at a mid-part of the thermowelded part, a thermowelded part of an area in the vicinity of the edge is pushed inside and then the other end of the cylindrical plastic net is put together and bound to fix, a top of a bound part is turned inside or outside, to upper end of which is attached a finger-inserting ring or cap.
When using the foam-forming net for face-washing of this invention, a finger of one hand is inserted into the ring attached to the upper end of the net, which is then soaked in water or warm water, to which a proper amount of a facial washing toiletry is applied, the bottom of the net is supported lightly by the other hand, the net is crumpled, spread or rubbed in palms to rub walls between small meshes of the net each other and water, air and the facial washing which are present in the meshes are extremely efficiently intermingled to form silky, soft and fine foam for an extremely short range of time. Since the foam-forming net for face-washing of this invention is provided with two layers of shelf-like net layer part formed in the mid-part of the net yet formed via an air layer between them, more fine and silk-like foam may be formed. The silk-like soft foam may be easily collected by squeezing the net by a hand a finger of which is not inserted into the ring.
The foam-forming net for face-washing in which a colored sponge chip is confined of this invention is colorful and has not only the decorative effect but also the moisture controlling effect because of having water retention characteristics.
Since a finger may be inserted into the ring attached to one end of the net, the net may be extremely easily spread or shrunk and the ring may be extremely conveniently used to dry the net by hanging the ring on a hook.